


Autumn Leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's last day and things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a2zmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/gifts).



What with Slayers' limited shelf life, Buffy had always figured she'd be the first to go. She'd already proved it twice. But here she was, a bouquet of brown leaves in her hand: gingko, jacaranda, sycamore. Others whose names she didn't know.

"Here they are," Buffy said, sitting in a chair by his bed. Gently, she pressed the leaves into Angel's hands, one by one.

"I thought when the time came, I'd want Ireland," Angel said hoarsely. "But I have you, and I have the next best thing to snow."

He didn't mention Connor and she didn't know to ask.


End file.
